Variations on a Football Game
by queenoftheking
Summary: Katrina Rodgers was about to begin her sophomore year of high school. She thought it would be just like freshmen year; silly crushes and too much homework. But it turned out nothing like she expected.


I came back to the school in the humid August air. It was a Sunday night  
and I, Katrina Rodgers, was on my way to begin my second year of marching  
band, at Dakota County High School. I was proud to be a sophomore and not a  
freshman anymore, thank goodness. As my parents and I walk into the  
cafeteria, I immediately spot my friends, and leave my parents to fend for  
them selves. My band director, Mr. Mack, approached the podium and asked if  
everyone would be seated. My friends and I looked all over, but couldn't  
find an open table, so we found a nice, cozy spot on the floor. Mr. Siegel,  
our assistant director, came over the speakers and announced the section  
leaders for the year. Everyone clapped for their appropriate section leader.  
I clapped loudly for my section leader, Kris Tour.

I couldn't believer how much everyone had changed over the break. The   
juniors from last year were now the seniors, and the seniors from last year  
are gone. Memories are what brought me back to marching band. I remembered  
all the good times on the field, and all the awesome people. My section  
leader from last year is one guy that I'll never forget. His name was Tommy,  
Thomas Smith.

Mr. Mack was rushing us out of the cafeteria and into the auditorium so we  
could meet our sections. My friends and I got up, and I let out a groan.   
"Why the long face Kat?" my best friend asked. Her name was shelly, or shell  
as I called her. "Let's just say it involves six boys, 7-45 pound silver  
weights, and me." She laughed as she realized that yet again, I was the only  
girl tuba.

Shell and I had only been friends since marching band last year. In eighth  
grade, Shell was one of the "popular kids," and I, of course, wasn't. I had  
envied her through out middle school, and cringed when I found out that she  
was in three, not just one, but three of my classes last year. I didn't know  
she was in marching band, let alone the band program. We became good friends  
when we both realized that marching band was one of the greatest things to  
ever happen to us, well at least at that point in our lives. Shell plays   
oboe in band class, but trombone during marching season. Talk about  
talented!

"Kat, are you alright? You seem out of it." I turned around to see the   
other two tuba sophomores, John and Ted. I laughed and blamed it on the  
stage lights being so darn bright. John, Ted, and I sat on the stage in the  
back, and talked about last year, and Tommy's promise to return. The junior  
in our section was Brian. Last year, he was so quiet it was eerie, but this  
year he came over and joined right into the conversation. Ted told a really  
funny joke, and we all laughed, and then, we saw them the freshmen tubas.

There were only two of them, but they scared us so much. One of them was tall, and I hate to admit it, but somewhat good looking. The other was average height and overweight. John rolled his eyes saying, "Oh great! Freshmen! I hope they don't suck at marching 'cuz last year we most definitely did not." Ted, Brian, and I laughed. We turned around to find our director, Mr. Siegel was right behind us. "I hope he didn't hear you John." I added. "You worry too much Kat." We hear a voice that we hadn't heard in a while. It was Kris' voice we heard.

"Now you guys, as you can see, we have two new freshmen. They are John and Cameron." "How DARE you take my name!" John says to the overweight freshmen. "I- I- I- I- I'm Cameron. T- t- t- t- that's John" Cameron replies in a worried voice. "Oh, he's only joking around." Ted tells Cameron. "Well, we'll have to do something about this John issue. Since I already know sophomore John as John, can we call you Johnny?" Kris asked freshmen John. He rolled his eyes and said whatever.

Kris handed us our folders. The folders are where Mr. Mack puts our music for the show. We can't look at them until we hear a recording of the show's songs and then we learn the name of our show. Kris hand me my folder, and I take a quick glimpse at it and hold it close to me. I got Tommy's folder from last year. I sighed and came back into reality. Kris realized that we didn't have instruments assigned to us yet. I was assigned number 6. The "check-out" sheet was passed down the row. I had number 5 last year. I grabbed my pen and found number 6 on the list. I almost passed out when I read the paper. I got Tommy's tuba as well. I couldn't believe it. I got Tommy's folder, AND tuba from last season. It was like a dream come true.

"Welcome all ya'll to another wonderful year of marching band. To the returnees, I hope you find this year even more fun than last. To the freshmen and rookies, you're in for a treat. And last but not least, the seniors. Let's make this year awesome and kick some Longwood ass! Let's make this season the best ever!" Mr. Mack cut our drum major, Tiffany, off early. "As you know returnees, and FYI rookies, Longwood is our 'sworn enemy'. Last season we lost to then by .25, not even a whole point!"

Mr. Mack's speech was the same every year apparently, so I tuned out. John tapped me on the shoulder and handed me a folded piece of paper and told me to open it. I was confused, but did as he said. I read it and then my jaw dropped. I turned and looked at him in awe. What the note said had completely taken me by surprise. "Hey Kat! Wow, is summer really over? How was yours? Mine was, well, let's just say macht keinen spaß. If you don't remember any German from last year, that's was no fun." Of course I remember German from last year. I aced it. I laughed and continued reading it again. "… Anyways, I noticed how everyone has changed so much over the summer. But you only got more beautiful. I couldn't help but notice. Ted noticed too. I wanted to do this before anyone else did, so I wanted to know, would you go to the homecoming dance with me? It's okay either way, but just don't forget that I asked. Ha Mr. Mach is getting boring telling the freshmen that, yes, they will get the concept of marching and playing. Well, let's find out what the show is! Cya! John. P.S. don't forget that I asked!" I was shocked then I read it again. All I could help to do was stare at Ted and John. Mr. Mack had finished his speech, and did his signature 'I'm finished' clap and it startled me. "So, you guys want to know the show?"


End file.
